La vida
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Noiz sabe que la vida se la pasa robando oportunidades y Koujaku es una oportunidad que la vida le robo, pero la vida también ama robar las oportunidades que tomas, y Noiz tomara esa nueva oportunidad y no la dejara ir. KoujakuXNoiz, ¡Lemmon!


**Hola, hola ~ les saludo de nuevo esxribi este graaaaaannn fanfic para ustedes espero lo disfruten mi humilde fanfic :DD, one-short, Koujaku por Noiz, Noiz es el uke :D y aoba a la fregada…espero les guste. ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>LA VIDA.<strong>

Si hay algo que la gente debe saber sobre la vida, es que jamás: –Jamás- será buena contigo. Siempre que creas conseguir algo, mira atrás o a un lado, porque la vida te estará robando algo. En ocasiones a la gente no le importa perder, por que terminan ganando algo mejor que lo que perdieron, o eso les hacen creer. Noiz sabia más que nadie que la vida no era una _puta*_, porque si la vida fuera _puta,_ sería fácil.

La lluvia golpeaba su cara gimeante, estaba solo en aquel parque enorme y vacio, todos habían huido de la tormenta y como siempre Noiz no se inmutaba ante las sensaciones del clima, solo humedad y soledad. En el columpio, Noiz se mecía adelante y atrás como si no estuviera empapándose.

-Koujaku- Susurro ahogadamente.

Si tuviera un dólar por todas las veces que se ha enamorado, tendría solo un par de dólares; Koujaku y Aoba. Se nota que la vida te odia cuando logra hacer que las únicas dos personas a las que crees amar te echan a un lado para poder tener una relación.

Noiz no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios Aoba y Koujaku, pero era más que obvio que alguna vez terminarían juntos, desde la infancia habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha y no serian los 58 kl de Noiz los que separarían a esos dos.

Suspiro una vez más, esta vez mas profundamente, amaba a Aoba, si, por que fue el primero en acogerlo, etcétera; pero Koujaku. Koujaku si que lograba hacerle sentir enamorado. Gesto estúpido según Noiz.

¿Por qué lo amaba? Eso ni el mismo Noiz lograba comprenderlo. Koujaku siempre fue un sujeto odioso, siempre peleaban por todo pero, el amor es así, que sin saber cómo ni cuándo, te llega y jamás te llega en el momento adecuado: En el caso de Noiz le había llegado pocas semanas después de que se entero de que Koujaku y Aoba mantenían una relación. Podía recordar bien ese día, el día en que se enamoro de Koujaku:

-Aoba había salido a comprar algo a su abuela y su abuela en cama, Noiz solo había ido a ver si tenían algo de comida, pero con Tae enferma no había más que un intento de estofado hecho por Aoba; grotesco.

Koujaku procuraba a Tae en la ausencia de Aoba y Noiz solo esperaba, ¿Qué esperaba? Nada, solo esperaba tener un motivo para irse o quedarse. Koujaku le miro y extrañamente el cuerpo de Noiz reacciono, la reacción fue excitación, se estremeció y un burdo pensamiento efímero escapo: -_¿Por qué no me besa?, ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor? Justo ahora_- pero, tal como pensó Noiz solo fue un pensamiento efímero, Koujaku le miro extrañado, lo que quería era ayuda con Tae, necesitaba toallas húmedas. Con rezongos Noiz acepto y le paso las toallas.

Después de estabilizarla, Noiz se dio cuenta de que Aoba aun no volvía y que se encontraba prácticamente solo en la casa, con Koujaku. Noiz disimulo su interés y se sentó a lado de Koujaku. Koujaku esperaba lo peor, algún insulto, un golpe, una riña, pero de eso nada. Noiz solo se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada.

Koujaku se relajo sin bajar la guardia, y ahí estaba, Noiz se movió velozmente y antes de que Koujaku pudiera reaccionar al acto del contrario, sus fuerzas se esfumaron en un dulce contacto con los labios de Noiz. Noiz se había acomodado enzima de Koujaku, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las piernas de Koujaku. Koujaku Iba a apartarlo, era impropio que Noiz lo besara sabiendo de la relación Koujaku-Aoba. Aun así Koujaku no lo alejo.

Los suaves labios de Noiz le hipnotizaron, ese sabor peculiar a menta o clorofila en la boca de Noiz; nada desagradable. El sabor de Noiz, hizo que Koujaku profundizara el beso y saboreara cada rincón de su boca. Sus cuerpos rozaban entre ellos creando una fricción que les excitaba y se manifestaba en sus miembros.

Koujaku tomo de la cintura a Noiz y le junto más a su cuerpo, los dos en el sofá, en un beso apasionado. Ambos reaccionaron al oír la puerta abrirse. Koujaku aparto velozmente a Noiz y se limpio los labios, tomo un cojín y cubrió el problema en su miembro erecto.

Noiz se sentó a un lado, se coloco en posición fetal y comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar en un intento de reaccionar lo más normal posible. Aoba no sospecho nada, paso de largo y se fue a donde su abuela.-

Desde ese día Koujaku pasa de largo con Noiz.

Un mes desde aquel incidente y Koujaku no le dirigía ni la mirada a Noiz. La verdad planeaba volver a Alemania, la lluvia había despejado sus ideas. Se bajo del columpio y el lodo hiso ese sonido desagradable como un _splash, splash, _mientras Noiz caminaba hasta la hacer, abandonando el parque, dejándolo solo, justo como habían hecho Aoba y Koujaku con Noiz, justo como lo habían hecho sus padres. Noiz era como aquel parque en tiempo de lluvia, nadie se arriesgaría estar ahí, quizá en otro lado sí, pero no en ese pequeño y abandonado parque lodoso.

Noiz camino hasta el departamento, después su destino seria la oscuridad, y no era tan malo como parecía, se había acostumbrado. Para Noiz la oscuridad ya era como una manta protectora.

-Adiós- Susurro a la nada, mientras le echaba un ultimo vistazo al parque.

El aeropuerto no quedaba muy lejos de su apartamento. Ese es el final. Noiz vuelve a Alemania y supera su amor por Koujaku, deja a Aoba y Koujaku ser felices para siempre. Al menos ese es el final que la vida le daría a alguien como Noiz, a alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder, no tiene nada más que la resignación.

-…-

-Noiz-

_¿Es a mí?_

-NOIZ- Esa voz, fuerte y grave.

-¿Um?- Noiz volteo y vio aquella mano con un guante negro, el rojo intenso acercándose, gritando su nombre insaciablemente.

-¿Koujaku?- Los ojos de Noiz se abrieron mostrando confusión y asombro, asombrado de que aquel que se acercaba fuera Koujaku.

-Noiz, aguarda, no te vayas- La lluvia golpeaba el pavimento tan fuerte que no se escuchaba las fuertes respiraciones de Koujaku.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Está lloviendo- Le miro con un gesto neutro, pero por dentro el corazón de Noiz estaba al borde de latir a mil por hora.

-Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí- Koujaku recupero la postura y sujeto las manos de Noiz. -necesito que me escuches, yo…- hiso una pausa -Termine con Aoba-

-¿Qué?- Noiz le miro asombrado y parpadeo ingenuo.

-Le explique lo que ocurrió el día en que su abuela enfermo. La verdad cuando me besaste no pude apartarte- Koujaku tomo por la cintura a Noiz con sus dos brazos y lo acerco a él. – Porque me gustas Noiz- Dijo en un tono apresurado pero entendible. Noiz paso sus manos por la espalda de Koujaku y pego su mejilla al pecho.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo Aoba?- Noiz se aferro mas al kimono húmedo de Koujaku; pensar, odiaba pensar, odiaba sentir algo por Aoba y saber que lo había arruinado, pero tenía a Koujaku, tenía a Koujaku para él y no lo dejaría ir.

-Aoba es una persona razonable, más de lo que parece. Entendió lo que pasaba entre nosotros y el porqué. No dijo demasiado, imagino que aun así le dolía, pero me dejo ir- Koujaku sonrió un poco y soltó una pequeña risa interna que Noiz escucho al estar recargado en su cuerpo.

-Entonces, estás seguro de lo que quieres conmigo ¿no?- Noiz se alejo un poco de Koujaku, quería verlo mejor, quería ver esa sonrisa; un poco apagada.

-Si lo estoy. Aprecio a Aoba, creí que él era lo que yo quería pero, lo que hiciste me confundió y a la vez me aclaro que lo que sentía por Aoba, no era amor- Koujaku dejo de abrazarlo por la cintura y tomo las manos de Noiz acercando ambas manos a su boca para darle un beso suave en los nudillos.

-Entonces, vamos a hacerlo- Le miro con decisión diciendo aquello de forma inesperada -Quiero que demuestres lo que dices- Koujaku parpadeo un par de veces ante la petición confusa de Noiz.

-No entiendo- Koujaku tuvo un escalofrío. El agua comenzaba a sentirse más fría al caer más la noche.

Noiz paso del comentario, tomo la mano de Koujaku y lo llevo a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en el parque. La arquitectura japonesa era extraña para Noiz, pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- Koujaku, siguió a Noiz torpemente hasta que este freno y Koujaku freno su paso al mismo tiempo. Noiz volteo a ver a Koujaku; la cara de Noiz estaba empapada de agua y sus ojos verdes resaltaban ante el gris atardecer. Se acerco y se coloco de puntas para poder alcanzar adecuadamente a Koujaku, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Koujaku y deposito un beso en sus labios; húmedos y fríos.

Los labios de Noiz temblaban por el frio que sentía por la humedad, pero aun así parecía que el contacto con los labios de Koujaku le hacía sentir calor. El propio Noiz rompió el efímero beso, se quito su gorro y lo aventó sin rumbo, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Se supone que tienes frio no deberías desnudarte- Koujaku pensó un poco en la lógica. De hecho lo correcto es desnudarse.

-…- Noiz no menciono palabra y siguió despojándose de sus húmedas prendas. Quedo sin nada enzima; mas que los piercings. Koujaku iba a agregar algo pero Noiz le sujeto por las mejillas y acerco sus labios para darle un beso. La lengua de Noiz empezó el recorrido por la boca de Koujaku, y rápidamente Koujaku tomo el ritmo.

Los piercings de Noiz rosaban con los dientes y la lengua de Koujaku. El contacto era excitante, y se manifestaba el agrado en el miembro de ambos. Noiz pego más su cuerpo al de Koujaku al tiempo que continuaban con el beso.

Las manos de Koujaku se posaron nuevamente en la ahora desnuda cintura de Noiz, lo acerco bruscamente en un acto apasionado y la boca de Koujaku emitió un gruñido. La cintura de Noiz era tan pequeña, su piel estaba tan suave y húmeda. Este pequeño estaba logrando excitarlo.

-Noiz…- Koujaku susurro con sus labios pegados a los del otro, antes de que Koujaku agregara algo, Noiz sujeto el kimono de Koujaku por los hombros y lo bajo. Mostrando el cuerpo ejercitado de Koujaku.

-Desnúdate- Agrego Noiz como toda una orden, que Koujaku debía obedecer. Koujaku dudo un poco en hacer lo que le ordenaba pero por razón alguna no quería objetar sobre la orden, deseaba lo que Noiz intentaba hacer, quizá. Koujaku deseaba tener a Noiz completo, quería hacerle el amor.

-Está bien aguarda- Koujaku deslizo el nudo de la cintura que mantenía el kimono en su lugar.

El kimono callo, la humedad lo había hecho más pesado. Koujaku comenzó a desabotonándose el pantalón para bajarlo, pero las manos de Noiz se posaron sobre las suyas. Los ojos de Noiz se mostraban interesados por saber lo que aguardaba al bajar el pantalón de Koujaku.

-Déjame hacerlo- Contradijo su antigua orden. Se inclino y continúo los actos de Koujaku, bajo el pantalón y el bóxer sacando el miembro de Koujaku. Noiz tomo firmemente con sus manos el duro miembro de Koujaku, estaba muy excitado.

-Eres un pervertido, solo me eh quitado la ropa y estas así- Comento Noiz con esa naturalidad digna de él.

-No es solo porque te has desnudado, es porque me has besado mientras no tenias ropa alguna, y por que acercabas tu cuerpo al mío- Koujaku se defendió hábilmente, hablando con dificultad, ya que Noiz sujetaba su miembro.

-Um- Noiz no comento nada más que un sonido de molestia. Saco su lengua mostrando sus 3 piercings en ella. Lamio a lo largo el miembro. Koujaku esperaba aquel acto y pero la sorpresa se apodero de él y sujeto la cabeza de Noiz para alejarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Agrego Koujaku en un tono de torpe.

-Te doy placer, no eres tu el único que debe demostrar lo que siente por mí, ahora no te quejes- Noiz volvió a lamer a lo largo el miembro de Koujaku, se detuvo en la punta y lamio de manera circular, su mano diestra sostenía la base del miembro con firmeza. Sintió como Koujaku se estremecía; Noiz igual pero lo ocultaba bien. Sin dudarlo más, Noiz metió lo que pudo del miembro a su boca.

-Ugh- Se escucho un intento de respiro por parte de Noiz.

Koujaku tomo el cabello de Noiz con delicadeza, mientras evitaba soltar suspiros demasiado fuertes, más bien lo que emitía eran una especie de gruñidos.

Noiz continuo sacando y metiendo el miembro de Koujaku a su boca, mientas se frotaba con las paredes de su boca y con sus 3 piercings de la lengua. Koujaku sujeto con más fuerza el cabello de Noiz, alejándolo de su miembro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se quejo Noiz tomando aire, y limpiando su boca que se encontraba húmeda por el présemen de Koujaku y la saliva que no había logrado tragar.

-No juegues mas conmigo- Koujaku empujo a Noiz al suelo y se coloco encima de él. Noiz iba a argumentar algo pero Koujaku se le adelanto introduciendo un par de dedos por la estrecha cavidad de Noiz.

-¡Ahg!- Gimió Noiz por el acto rápido de Koujaku. Sus manos sobre la tierra sujetaron el barro que se había creado bajo aquel pequeño domo de cemento en el que se encontraban. Koujaku lamio el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Noiz, para proceder a hablarle en el oído:

-Deberías ver tu rostro ahora mismo, ya no eres tan arrogante- Noiz mordió sus labios con coraje por el comentario e intento no cambiar tanto su rostro, pero ni el mismo sabia que cara tenia justo ahora.

Koujaku paso a besar a Noiz una vez más, sus dedos de la mano derecha se movían en el interior de una manera gentil; para prepararlo. La mano surda de Koujaku acariciaba el torso de Noiz. El cuerpo de Noiz era increíble y más excitante de lo que Koujaku pudo imaginar.

Todos los actos que Koujaku hacia en su cuerpo, lograban sacarle varios suspiros profundos y algunos quejidos por el movimiento de sus dedos. Fue ahí cuando Noiz comprendió que además de su lengua, su cavidad también sentía mucho los estímulos de dolor o placer. Sus labios emitían ruidos al frotar sus lenguas.

-Pu…ahhh- Noiz soltó un gemido cuando Koujaku separo sus labios, dejando una capa efímera de aliento blanco y un poco de saliva escurriendo de la boca de ambos. El rostro de Noiz estaba levemente sonrojado, su boca soltaba pequeños suspiros. Con un poco de vergüenza, Noiz cubrió su boca con su antemano logrando que se redujera el ruido que emitía. Koujaku seguía moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Noiz.

Le miro por un momento, Noiz era un chico tan pequeño y excitante, sentía que abusaba de un menor; Koujaku tenía 28 y Noiz apenas los 19.

-Para ya- Gimió Noiz, apretando más sus labios y retirando su mano de la cara.

-Está bien.- Koujaku saco sus dedos y abrió las piernas de Noiz.

Koujaku se sentó sobre sus propios pies, tomo a Noiz por la cintura y lo acerco, colocando las piernas de Noiz una a cada lado de la cintura de Koujaku. Noiz le miro con el seño fruncido y con un rubor más vivo en sus mejillas, aun se encontraba acostado en el suelo, y estaba completamente expuesto ante Koujaku.

Koujaku procedió a acomodar su miembro en la entrada de Noiz y lo empujo hasta llenar su cavidad. Noiz comenzó a suspirar más fuerte, pero rápidamente pasaron a ser gemidos entre dolor y placer, sentía como Koujaku le invadía por completo, sentía el calor elevando en su cuerpo, su pecho se oprimía y su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, se sentía extrañamente bien.

-Ahhhh, Kou…Koujaku- Noiz no evito que el nombre de Koujaku saltara de su boca al sentir el caliente y duro miembro de Koujaku en su interior.

-Grrr- Koujaku gruño un poco y se acostó enzima de Noiz, sus brazos se colocaron a cada costado de la cabeza de Noiz; atrapándolo debajo de él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior explorando con su miembro esa cavidad tan reducida y húmeda. La cara de Noiz mostraba que lo estaba disfrutando, no se limitaba en los gemidos, los hacía con una voz tan dulce y aguda, diferente a la voz habitual de Noiz; que era muy gruesa.

-Ay, ahhh Koujaku- Noiz se aferro a el cuello de Koujaku, limitando la espacio entre ambos, dejando que Koujaku moviera a voluntad los dos cuerpos. Los gemidos de Noiz ahora sonaban en los oídos de Koujaku, mientras Noiz se desconectaba de su propio cuerpo por el placer que recibía de parte de Koujaku.

La humedad hacia que la fricción entre los dos cuerpos desnudos fuera incontrolable. Koujaku aumentaba la rapidez de las sacudidas que le proporcionaba al interior de Noiz. Noiz abría mas las piernas dejando entrar ese doloroso placer en su interior y sus dedos de los pies se contraían al sentir que Koujaku topaba con su final.

-Me gustas- tartamudeo como pudo Koujaku entre sus gemidos y gruñidos.

-…- Noiz no pudo emitir nada más que gemidos, estaba tan sumergido en ese dolor que le excitaba. Noiz gimió fuertemente al sentir una fuerte envestida en su interior que comenzó a llenarle su cavidad; Koujaku se estaba corriendo en su interior.

Noiz sujeto desesperado la espalda de Koujaku y lo rasguño levemente. Inevitablemente Noiz también se corrió, manchando el abdomen de ambos. Noiz seguía aferrado a Koujaku, ambos intentaban regular la respiración. Koujaku recupero la compostura y bajo su cuerpo dejando a Noiz completamente sobre el suelo. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban con la cercanía que había de un rostro a otro.

-Tú también me gustas Koujaku- Noiz le miro con un rostro aun excitado y Koujaku sonrió satisfecho, creyó que el menor nunca lo diría.

Koujaku salió lentamente del interior de Noiz, era como si se despidiera de aquel cuerpo que le había dado placer, pero volvería a tenerlo, no era como si se separaran para siempre. Koujaku despejo la frente de Noiz con su mano y deposito un beso en la frente de este.

-Eres adorable cuando estas excitado- Noiz hiso un intento de puchero ante el comentario del otro.

-Eres un pervertido- Comento Noiz mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No me arrepiento de haber terminado con Aoba- Koujaku tomo la mano de Noiz, este le miro con sorpresa por el comentario.

-No pude haber estado tan bien, era mi primera vez- Dijo Noiz como si no fuera la gran cosa, y a Koujaku casi se le escapaba el corazón del pecho por aquella confesión.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tu primera vez fue esta?, ¿en estas circunstancias?, ¿en este parque?, ¿en esta lluvia?- Se sentía como un idiota, debió insistirle a Noiz en irse a un hotel o a su casa.

-Preguntas demasiado.- Suspiro mientras se relajaba un poco más- está bien, es inolvidable si eso es lo que te preocupa, además creo que fue especial-

Koujaku le dedico una sonrisa aliviada, al parecer estaba preocupándose por el motivo equivocado a Noiz le pareció bien y eso bastaba. Koujaku coloco el kimono enzima de Noiz, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse a su lado, Koujaku se coloco el bóxer y el pantalón.

Se quedaron viendo como cesaba la lluvia, los dos sentados bajo ese pequeño domo de cemento. Así es como termina la historia, Noiz recibe algo a pesar de no tener nada que perder, quizá eso era lo que la vida quería, darle a Noiz algo que pudiera quitarle y así poder lastimarlo, pero Noiz estaría preparado para pelear por esa única cosa que la vida se esforzara por quitarle; el amor de Koujaku.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio? Les gusto yo lo se XDD :D espero haya sido de su agrado si les gusto sus comentarios me motivan a escribir mas digo no XD.<strong>

**¿review?**


End file.
